


Freedom call

by snowynight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we licked our wounds clean/we gave up water and sugar and salt for weeks, for weeks/making out all night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom call

Whenever Maria looked into Peggy's eyes, she could see that the war had left marks on both of them. They were no longer the innocent idealistic young things at the beginning of the war - Idealism died fast - but they were both insistent and stubborn. At the end it was these things which carried them for another day.  
  
Today it was just another mission, which Maria had to send Peggy away, to a world she wouldn't be able to reach. The only thing she could do was to perfect her inventions so that Peggy could have the best of everything with her, to keep her safe. Peggy had returned every time before, as she promised for now, but they knew that war could tear any promises apart. Case in point: Captain America, despite all effort.  
  
Maria could still remember the first time she saw Peggy. Peggy then was in crisp uniform, her hair tied up, her eyes sharp. The confidence and hardness in her eyes intrigued her. It wasn't a woman who waited for fate to take her anywhere. It was a woman who told the fate to move for her.  
  
And she invited her to work for the country, for the war effort. "Our country needs you," Peggy said. Maria said yes. How couldn't she? She was burning to serve the country, and as a scientist, it was the best chance for her to do something, rather than idling in grand charity parities.  
  
This started their partnership, friendship first, and then lovers. Maria knew that Peggy was a deadly sharpshooter and wouldn't wink at the soldiers' swearing, yet she kept a vase with daisy at her tiny office. Her hands were big and warm, with signs of frequently handling a gun, yet they were so careful and tender with her. Peggy was a person of paradox, which intrigued Maria, pushing her in, and then conquered and captured both her mind and heart.  
  
The door bell rang and was answered by her butler. Peggy entered the living room, tired but smiling. They walked up to Maria's room and then locked the door, safe from the servants' prying eyes. Peggy told her briefly about the mission, as least as much as Maria had the clearance to know. Maria listened intensively, asking how her tech did or didn't work, plotting how to improve them, to best serve Peggy in the future.  
  
"Do you see it, Maria?" Peggy smiled.  
  
Maria wasn't sure what Peggy meant at first, but when she followed Peggy's glance, she could see that Peggy was holding a mistletoe above them. She couldn't help but smiled, saying, "Then we should do as the custom tells us to." She stood on her tips of feet and pressed a kiss on Peggy. She felt Peggy's arms around her, her mouth tasted like scotch, and they just pressed on. For these several minutes Maria could pretend to forget the wider world and that their love could be the only thing that mattered.  
  
It would be enough for them.


End file.
